


Disaster in every sense of the word

by HeadcaseCraziness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternative versions of some characters, Death Threats, Due to Ultra Wormholes, Guns, M/M, Maxie is the most sane one there, Maxie-centric, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Rainbow Rocket, Some of these guys are psychopaths, Some sociopaths, Team Rainbow Rocket grunts, Threats, Ultra Wormholes, Villain Plans, Villains being Villains, pokemon battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadcaseCraziness/pseuds/HeadcaseCraziness
Summary: How did the leaders find themselves together... How on Earth did Giovanni convince them to cooperate?A Rainbow Rocket fic of the Team Leaders coming together and the problems this causes focusing on Maxie's view of things.





	1. Arrival

One moment the world Maxie knew was there, his plan in action... so close to completion. So close he could taste the salt in the air from the seas evaporating and feel the harsh rays of the Sun on his skin as Groudon remarks the world into something much better for humanity... and Pokemon, of course.

He had the Hoenn Legendary in his grasp, the red orb, his rivals so far behind. Everything was in place, he only needed to give the word and his plan would be finalised.

Except, as he stood before his Team Admins: Blaise, Tabitha and Courtney, discussing what was to come... Something went wrong.

Something went terribly wrong...

At first there was a rumble... a noise no one could decipher, then the ground shook violently in a powerful earthquake, very high on the Richter Scale, he and the others were thrown to the floor. He could only stare as a massive fissure tore across the conference room, ripping it in two.

His Admins panicked, shouting nonscene as the walls wobbled like they were made of paper, items scattered and smashed while furniture was eaten by the growing fault rapidly making its way towards Maxie.

There was nowhere to run. No time to jump aside. He had a split second to see his Admins stare in horror before he was engulfed by the fissure and plunged downwards into the Earth. He shouted, screamed, pleaded to someone but he was falling into the darkness, which was strangely so warm and so silent...

It would almost be inviting if he didn't know he'd be dead once he hit the bottom.

Soon the light disappeared... Then the heat was starting to burn his skin. The air became hard to breathe. Yet, there was no ending in sight.

He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he would reach the bottom soon, well before the fall alone claimed him anyway.

* * *

 

Maxie woke up with a jolt, sitting up and surveying his surrounding. He was in a clean, clinical, white-washed room, lying on a bed with crisp white sheets... He blinked slowly, very confused by this.

He'd been falling... To his death, he added, and now he was here. Wherever here was.

He briefly entertained the thought that he'd found the afterlife but brushed off the stupid notion as he thought of what to do. He pinched himself to see if he felt pain, to know that he was actually awake, not in a dream and truly still falling as that would be cruel of his mind to do so.

"Ouch..." He grumbled as his fingers dug into the pale, thin skin of his wrist. "...Was that just a dream... I suppose? Probably? Hmm... What is going on?" He questioned the still and quiet air as he moved to the edge of the bed, only to cringe as his bones ached, his skin felt bruised, and very possibly broken in places as well. "What...?" He glanced downwards to see some of his clothes were not his own and there were multiple bandages layered under them. He poked one across his chest only to wince and instantly regret it.

"I don't understand..." He muttered lowly to himself as he decided to scan the room more thoroughly but not move from the bed just yet.

An unknown amount of time went by, and Maxie became more irritated and pained over each passing minute. He tried to get out of bed again... only to fall onto the cold floor with a groan when his legs gave way. He lay in an aching heap of limbs and bandages for a while. The pain and the many questions that swam in his mind was all too much effort to process right now. So, he remained as the crumbled lump on the floor that was the Great Maxie, and daydreamed a while; of being back in his Base in Lilycove City giving speeches to his Grunts "How today will be the day they'd achieve everything" or something like that.

He was suddenly pulled from his daydreaming by a noise. A monotone, almost amused voice rang out throughout the large room. "Do you have business with the floor or is being there an unanticipated venture?" Maxie raised his head to see a youngish seeming man dressed in unusual space-themed attire with cyan blue hair and blank emotionless eyes, which were currently staring at him unblinking and bored.

"What do you think?" He growled from his heap, attempting to sit up and be more dignified. The man mocked him, while he was injured, it was a shallow thing to do.

"Ah, so you do need assistance." He clarified, pacing up to Maxie in a few swift steps, quickly grabbing and dragging him back to the bed where he sat him down rather roughly. The whole move took the Magma Leader by surprise, and he threw a few curses out as he was abruptly and painfully manhandled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He spat, nursing some of his injuries. The man seemed rather confused by the outburst but was relatively unfazed by it, just shrugging and saying nothing. Maxie took the moment to evaluate the man further, he was actually older than he previously thought, a few wrinkles lined his forehead and bags hung under his eyes, his face stayed between a confused, stern and yet bored expression all at once. His clothes had a stylised 'G' on the side of his grey and white waistcoat and it reminded him of something he'd seen before but couldn't remember what.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I came to check on you. You were the most hurt upon arriving. It seems it was good I checked. Do you need anymore help?" It was monotone again, his voice rubbed Maxie the wrong way. It only made him more annoyed and there was plenty for him to be annoyed about.

"Yes. I want to know where the hell I am? Who the fuck are you? How did I get here? What the hell... is...?" His attempt to stand and square up to the man failed as he promptly lost his balance but was caught mid-fall in the other's arms.

The cyan haired man just held Maxie limp in his grasp. His blue eyes looked down, still emotionless. "I am Cyrus. This is a mansion, I believe? It is complicated but Giovanni found you and will explain. You were injured when you get here. That is all I know for now." There was a pause as thought to himself. "Would you like me to put you back on the bed?"

"Yes...!" Maxie seethed, more embarrassed than angry at that moment. He was placed back onto the bed by Cyrus, when he recalled what the other man had said: "Giovanni?"

Cyrus nodded once and tilted his head to the side. "You know of him?"

"Yes... You could say that..."

"Good. Well, then introductions will be short for you two. He will come speak with you soon. He is addressing the others at this moment."

"What? Others...? There are more people here?"

"Indeed. Giovanni will tell you himself and I am sure you will meet them soon. But if that is all, I will take my leave. We all have things to do. Yours is to heal." He placed his hands behind his back, turning to leave.

"Wait! You've hardly told me anything! Who are the others? Why am I here?" He wanted to get up and grab Cyrus but knew he'd only fall back over, making a fool of himself.

Cyrus didn't turn around, only giving a brief shrug. "You will meet them soon enough, Maxie of Team Magma, now heal up... You don't want to appear weak and feeble now, do you? The men here are dangerous." With slight threat, the blue haired Cyrus was gone, all his emotionless and annoying monotone voice gone with him. The anger that had been creeping up within Maxie started to simmer now there was no one to let it out upon. He sighed, slumping into the white sheets and through the irritation, confusion and pain he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

When Maxie next awoke he found his pain was lesser than before, he found a tray of food, water and medicine to his side and even the rest of his clothes on the end of his bed as well as a handwritten note. While confused by this and not a visitation of Cyrus, Giovanni, or whoever else was here, he simply sat up and took a bite out of what seemed to be a sandwich as he read over the note.

_Maxie, Team Magma_

_You are not the only one here and I do not have time to coddle you, so I implore you to get well and quickly at that. Bones and bruises heal after all. There are many Team Leaders here and plans afoot. Cyrus said you were argumentative when he spoke to you, do refrain from causing issues with the others. He is not the only one I can see problems arising with you. By the end of the day I will speak to you, get out of bed by then and be presentable._

_I do not like wasted time. Make sure you are not a waste of my time._

_Giovanni, Team RR_

Maxie grumbled as he ate what food he had been given, finding that he was actually famished. Yet, as he thought of the note he certainly was not liking Giovanni's tone or that he was being addressed as if he was a child, he was successful grown man, a Leader of a Organisation, of Team Magma. He was certainly not a child and not someone needed to be coddled, he crumpled up the paper and threw it out of sight. He huffed as he got to the task of getting dressed, knowing it would much harder with all the bandages, but at least he could inspect what damage there was on his person, he just hoped it wasn't too much.

After a rather lengthy assignment of his body, a couple of tumbles, a handful of painkillers and much much struggling, he was dressed and had found what the worse of the damage was. A broken ankle, a few broken ribs, what he assumed was multiple fractures and lots and lots of bruising. Surprisingly much less then he expected, but it did make walking near impossible without something or someone to assist him, which meant he couldn't get out the room without great effort or pain.

"Marvellous... Just marvellous... What am I meant to do now?" He shouted at the clinical room, thinking it seemed almost fitting it looked so similar to a Hospital or an Institute... but either way it felt like a Prison. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking up a plan of action when he was interrupted by a familiar voice and a much more familiar face. For a moment the face seemed surprised, shocked even, before a sharp teeth-filled smile slide onto his face.

"Well, look what the Sharpedo dragged in? Knew that ol' dog Gio was keeping a secret..." The colloquialisms aside, Maxie knew that gruff almost jovial tone anywhere. "Whadda ya doing here, Max?"

Maxie frowned, looking his visitor up and down, Archie of Team Aqua, an adversary for years, a friend once upon a time, even a colleague at some point, and long ago something more than all of that. They had a lot of history and he definitely didn't expect to see him here. However, he hadn't seen him in an excessive amount of time, Archie had been defeated and disappeared... so why was he here?

"Archie... It's been a while..."

Archie leaned against the wall and stroked his beard. "Hmm... yeah... Very long while." His voice drifted off, there was something cryptic there, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes, something off about him. "So... why are ya here? Or is Gio just adding any ol' Team Leader now?"

Maxie hummed. "Honestly, I have no idea... I woke up here." His eyes evaluated his rival, trying to find out what he was hiding, what he wanted.

"I see... Had expected ya to use that scientific brain o' yours... figure it all out, or maybe you aren't as clever as I remember." He half shrugged, pushing off the wall and slowly paced forward in an almost predatory fashion.

Maxie scoffed, he felt insulted, and still didn't like the way Archie looked at him. He stood up, brushing away invisible dust before drawing to his full height, ready to stare down the Aqua Leader.

Archie laughed. "Ya really are something, aren't ya?" He found himself in front of the Maxie, his eyes running over him still unreadable. All it did was make Maxie feel on edge.

"I'm the Great Maxie, of course I'm something, you idiot!"

Suddenly, with incredible speed and strength Archie reached out, grabbing the Magma Leader by hair and yanking him forward so they were eye to eye, faces simply centimetres away. A mad look replaced whatever had been there before, it was dangerous. Maxie was taken off guard, his dark eyes as wide as saucers and he audibly gulped against his own will. He stared at Archie, not struggling, not moving, but completely in shock. He never remembered Archie having a manic or overly violent side before.

"Un... unhand me, you Brute!" He growled, recovering from the initial shock and attempting to pull away. His attempts were brushed off as if they were nothing, and this only caused the grip to get tighter and Archie's free hand to slowly curl around his neck.

"I'm not a Brute... Don't call me a Brute, Maxie!" He muttered dangerously low, something sinister was there, this was not the Archie he had known. This didn't seem like Archie at all.

The hand around his neck tightened, fingers digging in harsh enough for bruises, as the Aqua Leader tilted his head to the side just watching the other fight back as if mesmerised by it. Maxie gulped again, this time pulling against the hand closing off his airway, but found he was far too weak to stop it. He tried something else. "Archie... What are you doing...? It's me." His breathe was uneven, and he was starting to panic.

"Oh. Maxie... Maxie... Maxie... I know it's you. It's just ya are... well, not... d..."

The door slammed open and a voice silenced Archie off. "Unhand Maxie now!" Maxie's eyes fixed behind Archie to see a small man in a black suit and a look of pure fury on his face. It was Giovanni for sure. He rapidly paced up to the Hoenn Team Leaders.

"Archie, now!"

Archie growled low in his throat, something so feral. Inhuman. He threw Maxie to the floor and stormed out the room, within a few seconds he was gone. Giovanni shouted after him. "I'm having words with you, Archie! Stay away from Maxie... Or I'm locking you in your room!" He breathed deep before turning to Maxie who was still sprawled on the floor and very much in shock.

"You were always the weakest of the Leader's, weren't you?" He muttered to himself before reluctantly offering him a hand. Maxie just held his tongue, rubbing the new display of bruises forming on his neck.

"Well, at least you've got up... Did something I asked you not to... Fought and lost against an old friend... or rather a version of him."

Maxie only caught the end of the sentence. "Version? What?"

Giovanni grinned, seeming so pleased with himself. "Yes... That's not the Archie you know. It's the Archie that won, against you, against Hoenn and all the pesky, Arceus forsaken children."

Maxie was sceptical. "Archie actually achieved his goal of flooding Hoenn?"

"Near enough..." Giovanni shrugged, pacing around the Magma Leader. "Never saw the point of you Eco-terrorists. You could have done something better with those Legendary Pokemon."

Maxie just grimaced. "I did what I believed in, Giovanni... and just stealing Pokemon for profit and money wasn't it. I want to help people, not just myself."

"And power... Not just profit and money. Power is everything else days." He hummed before turning to face him head on. "Well, to business then... I'll make it short and sweet for you. I have with me the Team Leaders from every region of the world: Teams Galactic, Plasma, Flare, Aqua and you, Team Magma. I have combined them into my new Team, Team Rainbow Rocket, and will let them do as they please if they help with the goal of World Domination, region by region, starting with the Aether Foundation in Alola. I will let you do as you please if you help further this goal, go flood or cause droughts in Hoenn for all I care, this world is just the first. What I will say though is everyone here is the winning side, every man is the one who was not defeated, from a dimension where they won. Like yourself. Maybe that's why Archie attacked you, or maybe it's because your just a bit useless compared to the rest of us." Giovanni laughed, deep, loud and almost psychotic, it rebounded around the room, echoing and echoing.

"You want me to join your new Team?" Maxie theorised.

"Simple terms, yes."

"If I say no?"

"I throw you out into the dimension you don't belong in, where you didn't win. You fend for yourself as you find your way back, if it's even possible." He said it so casually, thought it was an obvious threat.

"And if I say yes. I can find a way back home while I'm here, with your resources, and I assume the others are looking for their way back too. I just have to help you take over the world?"

"You missed that you can do what you like to Hoenn. Relatively free reign. Sadly, while the Team Leader's most are cunning, cruel, psychotic, and clever enough for their own schemes... But not many scientists between them. I need a scientist... and you'll do."

"I'm a Geologist... Scientist broadly speaking."

"It's good enough for now."

Maxie rolled his eyes and threw a sarcastic: "For now? Thanks, Giovanni."

"You should be thanking me for not letting Archie kill you..." Giovanni stared at Maxie coolly. He was very adverse to threatening his way through things. He waited for a few moments, but when Maxie didn't speak he became impatient. "Well...? Do I either throw you to Archie or out into this dimension or are you joining us in with this great plan of Domination?"

Maxie seemed there was little choice. "It seems it's a yes, Giovanni. Point the way, oh Great Leader..." He held out his hand, and they shook while Giovanni smirked, leaning closer and murmuring lowly in his ear.

"Keep giving me lip and I'll lock you in a room with Archie, even if you are with us..."

With that last threat and a tight smile, Maxie nodded once before being lead out into the wider world of multiple dimensions and global domination.


	2. The Others

Maxie followed Giovanni down black, futuristic hallways with stylised rainbow 'R's everywhere; it seemed to be a mansion as Cyrus had said, but not very homely in the slightest. There were Team Rocket grunts milling around and guarding select rooms with over-dramatic entrances with red drapes and even more Rocket 'R's. It was strange to see all the grunts, if the R on their clothes wasn't multicoloured he would have thought he had stepped into the past, when he was lowly scientist helping the original Team Rocket further their goals in Johto. It seemed times didn't change much. He silently shook away his thoughts.

He moved slowly, one hand tracing the wall as he more limped than walked down the corridors, not caring if the occasional grunt smirked at him as he was in less pain this way. It took a while before Giovanni either noticed how slow he was or became annoyed by it and wordlessly summoned a large male grunt to aid him. Maxie was quietly thankful but didn't voice it, he would voice thanks to the man. With the aid they soon arrived at their destination, another over-the-top entrance and with a wave of the hand from the Rocket Leader, the two grunts manning the door opened them. Giovanni spoke quietly with one of the guards before nodding towards the open doorway.

"Time to meet the others, Maxie. No fighting now..." The smaller man's grin was so large it almost split his face in two, Maxie thought he was enjoying himself too much. They both walked inside, the third guard aiding him remained outside.

If the entrance was over-dramatic, the actual interior itself was in a different league, still with the same red and black theme with a few odd colours thrown in, but the furnishings... Red velvet drapes, a fully stocked bar, large painted pictures of Giovanni himself and what looked like Legendary Pokemon. But the centrepiece was a deep mahogany wooden dining table with pristine blood red table cloths and decorated as if Royalty were on their way.

Maxie was honestly impressed with lavish furnishings, so much so he forgot about the other people in the room, all whom were gazing at Giovanni and more importantly himself. There were five other men staring at him, sizing him up, evaluating his uses. Though he already knew two, the blue haired Cyrus already seated at the table, and Archie grinning manically at him, seeming as if he would very much like to finish the job he started earlier. Maxie made sure he stayed on the opposite side of the room to him.  
There were three others in the room, a extremely thin man with platinum blonde hair and over-sized green googles framing his face, he seemed somewhat of a researcher or scientist if his clothing was anything to go by. He was fidgeting to himself in the corner, likely feeling a bit out of place.

The second was an incredibly tall man, that towered over all in the room, dressed in finery and a long main of ginger hair styled so he resembled a lion of sorts. He stood sipping a glass of red liquid at the bar, likely with Giovanni's taste it being the finest of wines.

Lastly, there was a tall, mysterious man draped in colourful dress with a large golden collar that reminded Maxie of battlements, with blue jewels embedded into it and a strange monocle covering his right eye. He seemed to have a icy, yet volatile aura, a man who could switch in an instance.

Giovanni ventured further into the room, glancing over all of its occupants before seating himself at the head of the extravagant table and signalled for everyone else to do so. He waved Maxie to sit to his right while the large orange haired man sat next to him. The others sat in randomly allocated spots around the table, Archie being at the furthest point from Maxie.

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Giovanni's eyes swept across everyone, taking them in and making sure they were listening intently, that they were captivated by his voice. They all nodded or made some form of greeting.

"I do hope you all are doing well in your own endeavours as well as our collective goal. Only when we all work together we will achieve our plans." There were multiple grunts and hums, some of approval, others of annoyance.

"Well, I summoned you here to introduce the last main acquisition or rather person to our group." He nodded at the Magma Leader who only frowned at being called an 'acquisition'. "This is Maxie, Leader of Team Magma, in the Hoenn region. Another Hoenn Team? I know, I'd thought a Team a region was enough." He laughed at his own amusement, one or two members joined in, though it seemed forced. He then stared at Maxie for a moment. "Well... Greet them, Maxie. Don't be rude now."

Maxie blinked slowly trying to cover up a twitch of anger that tugged at his features, he glanced around the room and stood, bowing his head to the others in civil greeting. "I am Maxwell of Team Magma. It is a pleasure, Gentlemen." He forced a smile as he sat back down, did Giovanni have to subject him to such embarrassments and other trivial things?

"Good. Now I can introduce the rest, or anyone you have not had an altercation with yet." He turned to his left to where the Platinum blonde man sat and introduced everyone, one by one. "This is Branch Chief Faba of the Aether Foundation, not a Team Leader but useful to our vision. Next to him is Cyrus the Team Galactic Leader, you've met already. Then we have Archie of Team Aqua, whom you know, in detail I presume. Then this is Ghetsis the Team Plasma Leader. Lastly, next to you is Lysandre the Leader of Team Flare. Well,  that's everyone. All those here are remarkable, powerful men; scientists, entrepreneurs, leaders, those of Royal blood, all with great plans for the world... that's why we are working together... Isn't it, Gentlemen?"

Hums of agreement filled the room.

"And all these Leaders... just magically got here...? Just turned up and agreed to work with you."

Giovanni's beady eyes moved to Maxie and darkened, the underlying threat in his voice was obvious. "Are you insinuating that I somehow brought them here through Ultra Space, through Ultra Wormholes, stopping their plans purposely? Why would I do such a thing? It would be far too much effort. And if I did, they wouldn't work for me... I would have angry, dangerous men all gunning for my head. Not very smart now, is it, Maxie? Aren't you mean to be smart?" A couple of the Leaders laughed, Archie throwing some snide comment and Lysandre smacked him in the arm laughing in jest.

"Very funny man, Mr Maxwell." His deep, accented tones hummed as he chuckled.

Giovanni continued, not finished with outing his apparent mistake to the whole group. "Well, the answer is no, I didn't bring them to this dimension, but once I realised whom had come through I wasn't going to say no to asking them to join me... and look not one refused. Very intelligent men indeed. So, maybe you should use the intelligence you apparently possess as well... and don't make a fool out of yourself with stupid questions, Maxie."

With that heavy threat lingering in the air, Maxie just threw a fake smile towards the head of the table. "Apologies for insulting you, Giovanni. I was only wondering how we got here. I didn't mean to insinuate anything." He lied through gritted teeth, and everyone could see it was a lie.

"Good, if you want to know about the Ultra Wormholes, Mr Faba here knows all about them. Ask him..." The man in question rapidly nodded his head, muttering about how that was correct.

Giovanni breathed deep, while the rest seemed to hold their breath, before grinning from ear to ear. The darkness that surrounded him previously lifting in an instance. "Now, with that done... to Dinner. Feast well, my friends, as we have a big month ahead of us. Ultra beasts to research. Presidents to capture. A corporation to control. Region to take over... A very busy month indeed." He clapped his hands together, the doors opened again, and food was brought in on silver platters.

After being ridiculed and threatened more than once, Maxie stayed quiet for the rest of the night, silently eating and eyeing his new company. Watching as Archie and Ghetsis were loud and boisterous while the rest spoke quietly or, in the terms of Cyrus, didn't say more than a few words all evening.

Unnerved by the events of the day, Maxie was not sure how the next few days would turn out.

* * *

 

It was late when the Magma Leader finally was able to escape the feast, he tried his best to stealthily leave but with his limp, it was likely noticed. Yet, Cyrus had left before him, so he took it as a perfect opportunity to do the same. Except, well... he didn't know his way around and it wasn't long before he found him down another corridor that looked identical to the last. He sighed, hobbling over to a pair of grunts that looked equally bored and tired, and Maxie knew the feeling well. He explained he was lost and couldn't find his room, but before one could go off to find out where he should go, a gritting but monotone voice called from behind him.

"You are lost, Maxie? Or is it Maxwell now?" Maxie turned with an unimpressed look plaguing his features, he didn't need nor want to deal with the other Team Leaders right now. Grunts were far more preferable at this moment.

"It's either. Maxwell or the 'Great' Maxie... I go by both." He sighed as the space themed Leader did nothing in response but blink, his pale blue eyes showing nothing. "Fine, yes. I am lost."

"I know the way back to your room, Maxwell." He answered, clasping his hands behind his back as he waited.

"You do? Point the way then." Maxie sighed, well if it got him back to his room and some privacy, it was better than nothing.

Cyrus nodded, without another word, and walked in the opposite direction. Maxie limped after him, finding his injury annoyed him more and more. He couldn't wait until he could rest it and down whatever painkillers he had left.

At some point on the journey down the many extremely similar corridors, Maxie found himself attempting to small talk to the least talkative of man he'd ever met. "So, Cyrus. How did you get here?"

"Giratina and an Ultra Wormhole. One appeared and I passed through rather than remain in the Distortion World." He said, matter of fact, as if any of it should mean something to Maxie.

"I see. Sounds... interesting? I am sure you can explain it at some point. Enjoying yourself here, with Giovanni and the others?"

"No. They have destructive and unproductive attitudes. It is illogical and disrupts concentration." He paused, wondering if he should continue and he did. "I need to either create or find my perfect world, perfect Universe... this is just another flawed one and I don't understand why Giovanni wishes to conquer it." Maxie was very surprised by his honesty, especially with how Giovanni had been treating himself.

"And what is your ideal world then, Cyrus?" He was curious, this man seemed to speak his mind even if it wasn't in much detail.

Cyrus stopped and turned abruptly, he stared unblinking at Maxie. Yet, for once something swirled in his blue eyes, purpose and possibly conviction. "I seek a world without strife. One where the human spirit does not exist and emotions are not needed. As when you eliminate the human spirit, emotions are no more, and so no strife, no pain, no sentimentality, no happiness, no sadness. Just peace. Perfection. That is the world I seek and I was close but the Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh were resistant and summoned a dangerous being. I went to the Distortion World, it was so close to my design but no people meant it truly wasn't what I desired."

"You disagree with emotions?" He tilted his head to the side in thought, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, they did get in the way and sentiment was the worst at times.

"And the human spirit that causes them." He looked Maxie up and down, frowning, obviously reading him. "You... agree with me don't you, Maxwell?" There was the tiniest amount of confusion in his voice. Maxie assumed the others weren't all keen to it, especially when Cyrus spoke of creating a new Universe. For some it was too much to comprehend.

"Somewhat, yes. But I don't resent them enough to destroy them. Although, I don't believe its a bad goal to have. I am sure some here have worse plans." Maxie mused, unsure where this conversation was going, and unsure if he'd ever get to his room at this rate.

"They are power hungry here... fueled by emotions and want. Strife is thick here, it eats at them." He glanced at the floor, almost as if disappointed or sad, but it reminded the Magma Leader of a child being disappointed at his parents. The man just kept surprising him.

"You are probably right."

Cyrus hummed, he seemed to be dropping his guard slightly. Maxie didn't know if he should be glad about that or not. "I am not staying here for long, I am looking into these Ultra Wormholes and new dimensions. Surely one of them will be a place with no human spirit. If not, I will have to recreate my plan and remake the Universe... all the way to the end this time."

"Well... preferably try not to remark whatever worlds I'm in at the time... I wouldn't want all my hard work to be for nothing or well not to exist either." He chuckled quietly even though the thought didn't amuse him.

A flicker of something drifted across Cyrus' lips, a smile? A grimace? Something. Maxie didn't know as Cyrus just nodded, simply saying: "I will try my best." Before he turned and stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

 

Maxie was glad to be back in the privacy of his room, here he could be free from the insanity that had been his day. To forget it for a small amount of time. Silence and peace was needed, no people, no death threats, no plans. Maxie was a very solitary man at heart. He didn't like being around people too much, and that was without them being unpredictable, vicious and possibly psychotic individuals. He locked the door, pushed off from where he was slumped against it, and staggered over to his bed, collapsing into it in relief. 

Only now did he tense up in agony, only now re-remembering he had a broken ankle. His hand blindly searched the bed for painkillers and in his search found another note instead. A growling noise sounded in his throat as he looked up to see it, yet another handwritten note from Giovanni... wonderful...

He decided just to crumple it into a ball and be rid of it. It disappeared into the whiteness of the room. His thin fingers found what was left of the medicine from earlier and he swallowed them dry. A breathy sigh escaped his mouth as he scrunched his eyes shut and waited for them to kill the pain.

* * *

 

A disgruntled Archie stood before Giovanni, his arms crossed and his temper on a very fine thread. "So what if I strangled Maxie? Ya 'ave enough guys here already." He grumbled, like a scolded child talking back to their parents.

Giovanni seemed unimpressed, glaring over his steepled fingers as he sat at his desk. "Yes... there are many Leaders here. But Maxie is now one of them, you will not harm him again."

"Why?" Archie hissed, showing his Sharpedo-like teeth.

"As I order you not to." His glare only intensified, his voice dropping as he spoke.  

"I don't answer to ya, we're all partners... I help you... And ya don't interfere with me plans with Hoenn or what I do in my own time." Giovanni stood suddenly, eyes ablaze, fingers curling into fists. Archie noticed and slipped into a offensive pose. "Think ya can take me, ol' man?"

The grin Giovanni gave was positively unnerving. "Yes." He withdrew a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the other's forehead. Archie dropped his stance and stepped back, immediately on the defensive.

"Ya said ya needed us all. I'm part of that." He mirrored the grin. "You won't kill me."

Giovanni half shrugged and adjusted his aim. "No... but it doesn't mean I can't shoot you... and that'll hurt, Archie." Giovanni laughed at him, his aim now pointing to his abdomen. "It'll hurt a lot."

The Aqua Leader threw up his hands. "Fine. This... Maxie... is safe... For now." He glanced at the door. "Can I go?

"Not yet. I was thinking... Pondering... What made you react so badly..." He hummed to himself, the gun however hadn't moved. He was still cautious of Archie. He was not the Archie he had once known, this one was more feral, malicious and psychotic. Something had happened to this one. Something bad. "I know you and Maxie were rivals for so long... But why act so violently...?"

"I don't like him." A simple answer but not good enough for the Rocket Boss.

"And yet, even that doesn't warrant such a drastic response, now does it?"

"I hate him then..." Archie was becoming visually agitated. His breathing becoming quicker, a twitch showing on his features. His eyes were raging storms.

"That's better... And?"

"I killed him!" He shouted in Giovanni's face, stepping forward, disregarding the gun now pressing against his abdomen. His voice became a hiss. "I killed my Maxie... Snapped his thin, weak neck... He got in my way. Was always in my way. So I ended him. Happy, Gio?"

Giovanni hide his surprise and slight fear extremely well, still grinning. "Very happy, Archie. Thank you." He hummed, very proud his voice didn't waver at all, thinking about the new information he had been given. This was a very dangerous version of Archie. "Well, let's keep this to ourselves then. Now, no killing this Maxie. Am I clear?" 

"Whatever."

Giovanni waved a hand, satisfied with the answer. "Good. You may leave..." 

Nothing else was said as Archie slipped from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Once gone, Giovanni let the slight concern and fear slip into his features, it crinkled the wrinkles of his face and flashed in his usually cold eyes.

"I have more psychopaths here than I thought..." He mused. He had yet to realise if that was a good or bad thing.

 

 

 


	3. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a Pokemon Battle.

A loud knock awoke Maxie from his pain-filled slumber. He sat up, groggy and dazed, glancing around the colourless, almost lifeless room. It took another knock at the door for the man to come to his senses, remembering the day before with an annoyed groan. He called out as he slowly moved out of the bed, approaching the door with the bed-sheet wrapped around him like a cowl. He let out a pained exhale as he unlocked the door and peered through the gap, hoping it wasn't anyone important. Luckily it wasn't any of the leaders or Giovanni.

"Yes?" He questioned the people before him. Two Rainbow Rocket grunts stood there; one a slander, tall woman and the other a short but well built man, who only took one look at the obviously irritated Magma Leader and apologised profusely.

"Oh... You weren't up yet... We are so sorry Mr Maxie, sir." He babbled, averting his gaze as if not to offend the man. A frustrated sigh came from the female grunt as she pushed her counterpart out the way, she seemed more in charge and not bothered that Maxie was annoyed and only dressed in a sheet.

"Sir, ignore this bumbling idiot here. We came to ensure you were awake, inform about the breakfast arrangements and bring you clean clothes. I assumed you expected us or had something for us to do. But after no orders came, we took initiative instead. I hope you don't mind?"

Maxie blinked slowly, still not 100% awake yet. "Orders for you?" That was all he really took from the conversation.

"Yes, sir. Giovanni assigned us to you, as your personal guards and grunts. He said you know this already?" She seemed a bit confused that Maxie didn't know what was going on.

Maxie shook his head before remembering back. "Oh... the note..."

"That might have been it, sir. Shall we ask Mr Giovanni to speak to you about this?"

"No... no! Hand me the clothes, I'll change and then we'll sort this out, okay?" He grumbled, grabbing the offered clothes and shutting the door.

The man's voice shouted throw the door. "Ermm... we were told you were injured... will you need assistance at all?"

Maxie grumbled some more, annoyed at Giovanni and himself for ignoring the note. "No... just leave me be! Come back in a bit."

"Ermm... We have no other orders. We will remain outside your door until you need us."

"Fine. You do that..." He muttered, stumbling back to the bed and inspecting the clothes he'd been given.

They matched his usual colours of red and black, but it was more of a suit, black shirt, red waistcoat and suit pants. What rubbed him the wrong way was it was the wrong type of red, it was too light. It was so very Giovanni in dress sense, not like himself much. Maxie had a distinct was of dressing, this wasn’t it, he’d rather where a jumper or a lab coat compared to a red suit.

Nevertheless, he prevailed over the trivial matter that Giovanni not understanding his way of dressing by wearing it anyway, it was clean and actually fit well. Very form fitting. He ran a hand through it red hair still in its post-bedhead state. He hummed, he’d get products for that later.

Now somewhat presentable he sat on the bed and called the grunts inside. The male one popped in his head, scanning the space before focusing on Maxie. “You called us in, Sir, right...?” He got a single nod in response. “Okay... Good.” The door opened fully and the two approached. One was hesitant while the other eluded confidence, striding over as if she owned the place. Maxie found both attitudes problematic and started to think about his Admins back home and how they worked well, were near... perfect. No one was perfect, not even with how much he tried himself.

Even he had flaws. He recognised most of them. Most.

A voice cut him from his thoughts. “So... Sir. You are looking good. Not like bad as I expected...” A sharp elbow to the ribs shut the first grunt up. Maxie just glared.

“You are here for a reason. Explain!” He ordered, crossing his arms, if he had been given two bumbling lackeys he may as well order then.

“We are your grunts, from the highest order, sir.”

“Yes. Go on.”

“So, we are here to follow your orders, sir.”

“Yes, yes. I understand that perfectly. I have had thousands of grunts before. I meant you had subjects to discuss earlier, so now relay whatever the information is. Also, you may as well introduce yourself while you are at it.”

The two nodded. One being more jovial as he introduced himself as Grunt no. 1112 of Team Rainbow Rocket or nicknamed Roy, if that was easier for the Magma Leader. Maxie didn’t like it, the grunt acted like they were familiar with each other...  too friendly.

The other grunt, the slander and piercing woman, seemed almost bored as she introduced herself as Grunt no. 89, a high-ranking grunt chosen personally by Giovanni. She gave no nickname which Maxie much preferred. She then went on to explain in detail the arrangements and plans of the day for himself, rubbing her hands together, with a near-pleased smile as she mentioned he was being shown his office that they had prepared for him.

He shrugged as he stood. “Yes... That is a busy schedule. I believe we should get to it then. Lead the way.”

“Yes, sir.” They called in unison before disappearing out the door. Maxie just groaned, slowly following behind them.

* * *

 

Maxie stood in awe at the room that he would call his office. He would never say it, but the grunts had done a very good job. It was minimalist, but a little bit of Magma flare; two obvious Team Magma banners and even a painted picture of Mount Chimney. He wasn't keen on the Rainbow Rocket banner but he guessed since he was in Rocket's homestead he couldn't much complain. The desk was central, organised well and with a sleek computer. The lighting was a bit too bright for his liking, yet it seemed to be a theme throughout the building. But all in all it was a good office.

His fingers traced wood of the black desk as he walked around it before sliding into the high-back leather chair. He hummed to himself, rather pleased. 

"Is it to your liking, sir?" Grunt 1112 squeaked. He didn't seem very good at reading Maxie. He preferred it that way, being read easily is a flaw. 

He glanced up from over the computer screen. "It will do."

"That's... that's very good, sir." The grunt seemed to just stand there waiting, twiddling his thumbs. 

"You may leave."

"Don't you want to get... start your itinerary...?"

"My schedule..." He corrected. "Of course. I can start it without your help. I'm not an imbecile or invalid. " 

"But we are here to... help, sir." He looked like a wounded Poochyena. All Maxie could think was this man was weird.

Maxie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. You want to help?"

1112 nodded his head enthusiastically, his face lighting up. God this man was like a puppy. 

"Go find me some strong painkillers. Failing that a strong Gin would do nicely. After that, I should have a long list of things for you to do..." Once he decided what they were. 

The grunt nodded once. "Yes, sir." Then disappeared out the door. 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes of silence went by, Maxie tapped away on the keyboard, getting used to the new computer and jotted down a list of things he knew needed to be done. If the grunt wanted jobs to do, Maxie had a page full already.

This reminded him of something.

As if on point or on the same train of thought, Grunt 89 stepped into his line of vision, clearing her throat as she did. "Forgot I was here, didn't you. The Great Maxie isn't very perceptive." She insinuated, a strange smile appearing on her lips. She sauntered over, her long legs leisurely carrying her across the room, her heeled boots clicking as she did. She leaned against the top of the computer monitor, elbows propped up on its edge, face pressing into her palms, her fingers tapped at her cheek as she gazed down at the Magma Leader.

"Good you got rid of him. We need a bit of a chat... Just you and me."

"Does Giovanni not just come himself? It's obvious it's from him." He didn't look up from the screen, typing away and mainly ignoring her.

"No. He doesn't deal with such trivial matters."

Maxie leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and glancing up at Grunt 89. "Lovely... Prey tell then, what is it you want to say?"

She licked her lips, and grinned. "Oh... just that I'm not loyal to you. Mr Giovanni chose me so I could keep an eye on you."

"That much was obvious. I am not unperceptive... I knew Giovanni would have spies in his own building and surveillance on every visitor here."

"Really now? Shame... You seemed a bit slow to me. Well, just thought we should be straight. Oh, and you can't be rid of me. So you know from the get go." Her grin was so sickly sweet it turned on its head to became sly and sinister.

"No... Honesty is good. Now, if I am being honest... I do not like you. But since you are my grunt for now... here is a list of things to do." He handed over the list he was going to give 1112, making sure to mirror her own smile as he looked up at her. "Oh... They need to be done by the end of the day. Now off you go!" He shooed her away with a wave of a hand. She stood there for a moment, audibly hissing before turning on her heel and slamming the door on the way out.

He almost laughed as he overheard 1112 returning, seeming confused as he asked. "You okay, 89?" And only getting a hiss in reply.

* * *

 

Maxie slowly moved down the corridors of the Rainbow Rocket building, using Grunt 1112 as an aid, they didn't speak and he was glad of this. He'd found throughout the day that he man didn't much shut up, he was jovial and cheerful, and didn't stop talking. He supposed it was better than the stabbing glares and hisses he had gotten from 89, but then again she had stayed relatively silent since their encounter that morning.

They were leisurely making there way to the dinning hall but stopped as what sounded like an explosion rebounded down the corridor. He froze, glancing towards where they had heard the sound. It had been almost ear-splitting, a roar followed a few seconds later. 

Before he could voice his concern, a grunt guarding a nearby door looked up that them and half-shrugged. "It's likely Mr Ghetsis training, sir. No need to worry."

"They train indoors...? That sounds unwise." He didn't quite shake the bewilderment from his voice.

"Mr Giovanni set up a battling room with observation box... it's been made so it shouldn't damage the rest of the building."

"And he puts trust in that?"

"No major incidents have happened as of yet, sir."

He raised a brow. "I see..." He turned to 1112, issuing a swift order. "Let's go to this training room, I'd be interested to see what Pokemon Ghetsis possesses." 

* * *

 

 

They stood in a reinforced glass viewing box, overlooking the battlefield where Ghetsis and, to his shock, Cyrus were battling. 

On the field were two rather ragged, tired looking Pokemon. A large blue and black creature with three heads and six thin ribbon-like wings, it resembled a strange dragon. He didn't recognise it but it sure looked fierce and powerful. The other was a purple bat with four razor sharp wings. The Bat Pokemon, Crobat. Maxie frowned, it was much smaller than it should have been yet it seemed to be an advantage as it zipped around the field, easily dodging the powerful blasts being sporadically shot in different directions. A Dragon Pulse cut across a wall, then a Focus Blast and lastly a Fire Blast erupted into the air. All moves narrowly missing the Crobat whose speed was very impressive.

Ghetsis seemed enraged that none of his Pokemon's attacks hit and screamed at the dragon, saying it was useless.

As the hulking dragon paused to recharge, seemingly exhausted, from its flurry of blast attacks, Cyrus ordered his Crobat to swipe in for the kill using a swift Cross Poison and then whipping around for an Air Slash, neither did any major damage to the Pokemon but it was whittling down its health. 

A growling shout from Ghetsis called for the dragon to use a Fire Blast again. The Crobat was recovering for it's own volley of moves, it didn't get out of the way this time and the large five point fire attack engulfed it. The Crobat was shot out of the air and it rushed to the floor, landing with a thud. Cyrus returned his Pokemon silently as Ghetsis gloated. 

"Only one Pokemon left now, you Galactic Punk. This was an easy victory."

The Galactic Boss seemed to glare, saying nothing, and pulled out his last Pokeball, tossing it into battle. "Weavile..."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared, honed claws and teeth bared. Cyrus ordered his attack, Ice Punch. The Weavile's claws grew cold and frozen as it suddenly darted forward. The bulky dragon was too slow to move out of the way as the frostbitten claws stuck head on. It reeled back, roaring in pain. Cyrus called for another Ice Punch and the next icy strike from Weavile knocked it into the ground. Ghetsis's dragon Pokemon didn't move after that.

"Hydreigon... You useless... Gah." He chucked his next Pokemon onto the field. "Cofagrigus... destroy the thing now! Start by poisoning it!" 

The Ghost type floated above the ground, ethereal hands reaching out to use Toxic on the Weavile. Weavile couldn't much escape as the ghostly hands followed him around the arena. It shrieked as the poison hit and took effect. Cyrus seemed agitated as he ordered his Pokemon to use Dark Slash. Weavile's claws glowed with a purple energy as it hacked and slashed towards the ghost, pushing through the poison that was ticking away at it's resolve and health. The dark type move critically hit, the Cofagrigus fainting seconds after the impressive blow. 

Ghetsis shouted obscenities, they echoed around the training room, Cyrus somewhat flinched at the booming sounds. Ghetsis prepared his his next Pokeball, talking to it as he threw it into the arena.  

"They are still at it, non?" A foreign voice sounded from behind Maxie. He glanced behind him to see the hulking orange-haired man stride up to the observation window.

"Team Flare Leader... Ly... Lysandre, wasn't it? Yes, they are. Seems this Cyrus is making a comeback." He gazed back out the window to see a bull Pokemon he didn't know the name of and Cyrus's Weavile battling below.

"Yes, I am Lysandre. And oh...? How wonderful. I do like his chosen team. I respect a good Honchkrow and Houndoom. Hmm... What have we here?" He clicked a button, a screen lowered from the ceiling. The Flare Boss turned it on; it displayed an image of both Pokemon fighting below, their species name and their hit points. "A Bouffalant...? I have not seen one of those before."

"Me neither. I assume it's native to his region." Maxie added with a nod.

"Yes... The Unova region, I hear. Ever visited, Monsieur Maxwell?" His azure eyes glanced over the Magma Leader as he waited for a response.

"No. I cannot say that I have."

"I see." They both turned back to the Pokemon battle, Ghetsis was raging again as he returned his bull-like Pokemon and Cyrus's Weavile was looking worst for ware, the poison was doing a number on it. It seemed to sway, almost delirious. The Plasma Boss revealed his last Pokemon... a Bisharp. Lysandre hummed, thinking out loud. "Cyrus will not win this battle."

"No, maybe not. But his Weavile took down three Pokemon on it's own. Still somewhat impressive if you ask me."

"Oui, I agree." Lysandre nodded, evaluating the screen, the Weavile was on a quarter hit points, the poison gradually chipping away at it's health. 

Cyrus ordered what seemed like a final attack, Weavile didn't have much left in him after all. "Weavile, use Quick Attack then Break Brick!" The Weavile shook itself out of its stupor before dashing forward, gaining speed and prepping the fighting attack.

Ghetsis called to his Bisharp stand tall, and brace for the attack. The two met in the middle of the battlefield with as an near explosion of light and dust.

Ghetsis had had something up his sleeve at the last second ordering an attack.

Weavile was hit head on, as a stone wall appeared: Stone Edge. The lightning speed of the Quick Attack collided with it and the force flung to Pokemon backwards, where it skidded along the floor and remained still. Cyrus blinked slowly, his expression blank as he returned the Pokemon, muttering something as he did.

Ghetsis on the other hand let out a boisterous laugh, throwing hurtful comments at the other as Cyrus silently and swiftly exited the room. He grinned from ear to ear as he complimented his Bisharp before returning it. He strode out the room with pride, howling with laughter the whole time.

"He isn't much of a humble victor, is he?" Maxie mused out loud.

"Non, but it was a good turn around... A good watch." He turned fully towards Maxie. "Actually, Mr Maxwell. I have something for you..." He raised a brow as the other pulled out a small cloth bag filled with something. 

"What is it?" He was quick to ask.

"It's your Pokemon. Monsieur Giovanni was going to send them over but passed me in the process. I didn't mind carrying them over since I was moving this way..."

Maxie blinked, he felt a little ashamed of himself for forgetting he hadn't much wondered where his Pokemon were. He assumed he'd lost them in the fall and hadn't had much time to mourn that thought. He almost snatched the bag away from the Flare Boss. He didn't stop the small smile that slid onto his lips.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate that." He looked into the bag, checking all of the Pokeballs were there. All five had on him when he fell.

Lysandre hummed. "Maybe... we should battle at some point. I do wonder what Pokemon is native to Hoenn."

"I wouldn't be apposed to that idea, I do need to practice my battling skills."

"Then we shall set a date..." The large Flare Boss chuckled, before wandering out of the observation room. "Good day, Monsieur."

Maxie shrugged, a little confused by the encounter. He signalled 1112 to help him back to his office, cradling the bag of his Pokemon in his arms. The day so far hadn't been too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I comb over the work a lot, but please inform me of spelling/ grammar mistakes, or any other comments.


End file.
